Don't Think, Just Run
by Jetainia
Summary: She had nightmares of a time long ago. He protected her and guided her away from them.


**Written for** **Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Weekly challenge - #2**

 **Prompt: There was nothing she could have done and Helga was determined to make sure that never happened again.**

 **Level: Challenging**

 **Word count: 1577**

* * *

 _Whoever you were back then,_

 _You won't ever be again,_

 _Remember how far you've come,_

 _Don't think just run_

 _~Don't Think Just Run, Beth Crowley_

She was asleep, she must be. There was no way she could have returned here. The place had been destroyed, her happiness with it. She could never return to that place – to this place, the place she was in now. The cries filled the air and she looked around wildly, searching for the source. It was coming from the left, she was sure of it. She didn't think, she just ran towards the sound and hoped that she could help somehow.

The cries were getting louder now, coming from straight ahead and she burst out into the street. There, in front of her, was _him_. The man that was making all of this happen. Because of _her_. She hated him, she would _not_ give in. Turning and running back the way she came, she heard the catcalls echo after her. She was not the answer her village needed, she kept running.

Down a street, across a courtyard, down an alley, the ravine was in front of her. She skidded to a halt and looked back. Shadows were approaching and she knew she would not like the shadows if they caught up to her. Looking down, she gulped, could she make it? If she ran towards the ravine and jumped at the right time, she might make it over to the other side. She ran.

* * *

There was a light hovering above her face, she smiled at it and tried to grasp the floating magic. It flew away from her and she laughed unsteadily. A hiss from beside her caused her to look down and she smoothed down the scales on the basilisk that was patiently looking away until told she could look. "I'm fine, Aurora. Just another bad dream."

Aurora hissed and slithered out of the room, leaving the woman alone to her thoughts. It had been awhile since she had had that dream, it came every so often but she had begun to hope that it was behind her. She was a new person now, she wasn't alone and never would be alone. Her three friends had banded together with her and they had created something amazing.

Every day, she got to see the young, eager faces of students who came to them to learn magic. Every day, she tended to the garden with the aid of the house elves that had appeared and offered their services one day. Every day, she could return to the quiet quarters she shared with her friend and husband. That was one of her favourite times of day, the unspoken contentment and love that filled the air every night as they sat by the fire or went over their student's work.

As if thinking about him had summoned him, her husband entered the room and crossed over to the bed where she was laying. He looked concerned and the slither of scales across the floor told her all she needed to know. Aurora knew that she had had a night vision and had gone to fetch the one person that she needed. She loved that basilisk.

Salazar Slytherin sat by Helga Hufflepuff's side and pulled her close as he waited for her to be calm enough to speak. She shuffled closer to him, burying herself in his comforting presence as she gathered her strength. "The village was on fire and he was waiting."

"He cannot reach you here."

"I know, but even so, he manages to reach me in my dreams."

"I wish I could help you more, dear Helga."

She smiled up at him, "You do enough, Salazar. Your presence alone is all I need."

"Even so, I do not wish you to suffer such night visions anymore. There must be a way to stop them. Perhaps a spell or potion."

"No, I do not wish to be under the influence of magic if I am to forget this. It would be a betrayal of the deepest kind to those who died because of me."

"It was not you who wielded the blade, nor was it you who wielded the wand. You are not to blame for the fate of your village."

"But if I had just given him what he wanted-"

"You would have lost yourself and your village would have suffered just the same. He was not a kind, nor merciful man, you know what I say to be true."

He held her closer as she sighed and stroked down Aurora's back, "I do. Still I cannot help but wonder."

"It does not do to dwell in the past. Focus on what we have created here. We have a school for young children with magic, you have a lovely garden to tend to, you have a very handsome husband by your side," Aurora hissed and Helga giggled as Salazar amended, "as well as the most beautiful basilisk around."

"What you say is true, as it is every time you say it. I shall try to move past my memories. Will you help me?"

Salazar squeezed her even tighter and kissed her on the forehead, "I will always help you. No matter what, you can count on me."

"Thank you, Salazar. I think I shall try to sleep once more."

"I wish you luck and pleasant dreams. And remember; don't think, just run."

* * *

There it was again, the cry floated by on the breeze and Helga stared down at the ruins of her village. She was on the small hill that bordered one side of the little village and she could see the fires burning, the red that covered the ground. Destruction reigned in the peaceful village, and she knew who had let it loose.

She didn't think, she just ran. Ran towards the fire and smoke, towards the blood and towards her tormentor who wished to be her suitor. He welcomed her with open arms and a ready smile, "Helga! You have finally come out of hiding! Have I convinced you, yet?"

She snarled at him, her hand twitching to where her wand rested. "What makes you think this will convince me to be your bride? Surely you can see that this is accomplishing the exact opposite!"

"Perhaps, but it's fun."

"No more, I will no longer stand this torture. Leave me alone, stop haunting me!"

"Or what?"

"Or I will have no choice but to fight you!"

He laughed, overcome with mirth it seemed, "With what weapon? You are just a little healer, you don't even have a wand."

Helga was confused, of course she had a wand. It was – wait, where was it? Where had it gone? She was certain it had been in the apron pocket she kept it in and yet the pocket was empty. Panic flooded her mind as she stared in horror at the advancing visage of a horrible, grinning face. That was not the face she loved, she loved a different face. A face full of kindness, soft brown eyes with black hair and a smile that was just for her.

That was her Salazar, the man that she had bound herself to for the rest of eternity. He had sworn to help her and she needed his help. On that day, there had been nothing she could have done and Helga was determined to make sure that would never happen again. She was not alone, she was not helpless. All she had to do was ask, "Please."

He grinned at her, "Begging now, are we? Perhaps if you get down on your knees, I'll consider it."

"I think not," a calm yet firm voice stated and Helga sagged with relief as Salazar stepped up from behind her. "I am here, my love. Take heart."

There was nothing she could not face with Salazar by her side. The vision of horror that had appeared before her so many times began to waver as she smiled in happiness. Her would-be suitor snarled and lunged but her wand came up and she cast a shield that deflected his attack. No more terror flooded her system as she was held in the embrace that she loved, her wand was right where it normally was and there was a quiet hissing in the background.

"Shall we?" She could hear the smile in Salazar's voice and she nodded in agreement.

* * *

As her eyes opened, she once more saw a little ball of magic hovering above her and she smiled. "It's over," she sighed happily.

Salazar hummed from his place beside her, "I'm glad. I did not like to watch you suffer."

"I know, and as long as I have you, I will not suffer terribly."

"Then I shall stay with you forever."

"That would be a wise course of action. Now, it has been a tiring night and I believe I am in need of some proper sleep. Goodnight, Salazar. Thank you."

Her eyes closed and she drifted away into the land of dreams, dreams that did not contain the memories of her village being massacred. Her protector watched over her and whispered, "There is no need for thanks, I will always be there to protect and aid you."

He, too, drifted off and the room was quiet. Aurora wound herself into a coil and rested at the foot of their bed, she would keep her family safe while they slept.


End file.
